SAKURA'S LETTER
by phebez
Summary: Sakura's letter to Kakashi while she was on her mission. In the letter she talks about how much she misses them, her friends, and most of all, the meaning of her existence. Oneshot. A very small hint of romance. Plz RR!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

_Text_ – Sakura's letter

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Ring, ring!

The alarm clock's music reached a certain silver haired man's ears. He rolled over and slammed a hand against the noisy clock to turn it off. Blinking several times, he read the time: 6 AM.

It was quite early and he didn't want to get up at all, yet he forced himself to get moving. Upon getting up, Kakashi eyed the letter that lay on his desk, a smile formed on his face.

'It's already been a year huh?' he thought in his head as he headed to the restroom to get ready. 'Time flies by so quickly. I'll be seeing you again…Sakura.'

The words written in Sakura's letter echoed in his mind.

_Dear Kakashi,_

_It was a pretty hard mission, but I'm thankful for all those trainings you gave me after Tsunade-sensei's training. Hehe, I knew that being a medical nin wasn't enough, I needed more strength! Anyway, the weather today is fine and there haven't been any attacks yet. I hope they haven't spotted us yet or else this mission will fail! We don't want them to unleash their strongest ninjas, do we?_

Kakashi turned the doorknob of his front door after putting his shoes on and grabbing another letter that was nearby, which he wrote last night. After he carefully placed the letter in his pouch, he closed the apartment door behind him silently, then taking out a key to lock the door.

He shoved his hands inside his pockets and headed to the meeting place Naruto and Sasuke chose last night. His eyes scanned the area, looking at each individual and mother nature, and then looked up at the shining sun. He watched the white fluffy clouds move slowly and smiled.

'It's a sunny day today too Sakura. What a nice day it is.'

_Well, I really shouldn't spend time talking about the mission much. It's been so long since I've seen you. I really miss you and everyone! It's somewhat lonely here, but hey I'm a ninja! Well at least I still have Ino to talk to. She's not much help (Please don't tell her I said that about her!), but at least she's better than nothing._

_Tell me about Naruto and Sasuke! How have they been? I bet Naruto is eating Ramen like crazy since his last mission took quite awhile. Sasuke…don't get me started about Sasuke! He's probably as cold as ever, probably still mad that he hasn't revenged his clan huh? Hehe, it'll be really funny if he was sulking in a corner!_

Kakashi looked up from the dirt road he was walking on to see an energetic blond waving at him frantically and a raven haired boy leaning against a tree. He gave them a small wave as he approached them.

"Ohayou Naruto, Sasuke. What nice weather we have today! Couldn't have asked for something better than today!" Kakashi stopped in front of the young adults.

"It is, isn't sensei! I prayed as hard as I could last night to get this weather! Sakura will be happy to see us won't she? What do you think Sasuke-teme?" Naruto, energized from last night's sleep, gave even Sasuke a smile.

"Hn," was the only answer they got out of Sasuke.

"Now, now Naruto. I know you're excited, but let's not go overboard." Kakashi laughed as the three walked along the dirt road.

_Ah…I miss a soft comfy bed right now! The hard cold dirt isn't helping at all! Anyway, I've decided that once I get home, I'm going to make you, Naruto, and Sasuke a feast! I just want to celebrate the fact that I'm home and to show you guys how much I've missed you! (Imagine my smiling face here! Hehe) _

_Oh my god, guess what I just heard Ino say in her sleep! She said she misses Shikamaru! That reminds me…how is Shikamaru doing? Is he the same lazy character working as a chuunin examiner? I mean really! He's so cunning and intelligent; I don't understand why he would settle for a job like that. I've heard Ino complain about it a lot, but I bet secretly deep down inside, she's satisfied! _

"Ah! There's Shikamaru!" Naruto jumped up and down excitedly as he saw the Chuunin examiner up ahead. "Oy, Shikamaru!" Naruto waved his hands at him with a big grin on his face.

"Naruto…don't you think it's a bit early to be rowdy and noisy? Why are you so energetic anyway?" Shikamaru placed his hand over his mouth to cover his yawn.

"But…but I'm excited! Shouldn't you be excited too! I have so much to tell Sakura and I just can't wait!" Naruto blurted out loud.

"Naruto, don't be so impatient. We'll have plenty of time to spend with her and it'll be the next morning before you know it." Kakashi patted Naruto's head and they continued to walk together down the beaten dirt road.

_I've been so impatient to see you guys. Whoops, I think I already said that. Hehe, I'm such a klutz! I can see the sun rise in the horizon. It's about to be dawn and I must continue my mission at the break of dawn. Hehe, Ino is fidgeting a lot right now. She really must feel daylight coming sooner than she thought. I feel like I'm forgetting something really important, but I can't remember at the moment. Hm…let me think for now._

_I knew I forgot something! Tell Tsunade-sensei I said hi! She'll be mad next time when she finds out that I didn't send her letter! Actually tell her that I didn't have enough time to send her one. Hmm…if that doesn't work, make up something else. Something believable okay? Last time she whacked my head when you told her that I was too busy reading Icha Icha Paradise and she knows that isn't true!_

Tsunade tapped Kakashi's shoulder softly with a smile.

"Tsunade-sama! I didn't expect you to be early too! I thought you would come by later. Would you like to join us as well?"

"Well, it's true that I'm not exactly a morning person, but today is a really important day and I didn't want to miss a single second of it! Let's go now, shall we?" Tsunade pushed aside Kakashi and Naruto and walked ahead of them.

"Everyone seems to be getting together today huh? Oh well, the more the merrier…yet it's so troublesome." Shikamaru yawned and stretched his arms toward the sky.

_Kakashi, my mind has been bombarded with questions. Not about you, it's about me. I was listening to a conversation the other day and the guy said he was wondering about his existence. I clearly remember him saying that God put us here to impact other people lives._

_These are the questions floating in my mind recently. "How many lives have I touched since I've been alive?" "How many people have been impacted by my existence?" Do you think that my existence was useless? I'm really kind of worried about your answer, but I'll try my best to suck it up if it's a bad one. _

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled as hard as he could. "Stop daydreaming! Look at what's ahead!"

"Well, well…would you look at that?" a smirk appeared on Sasuke's face as he scanned the area ahead.

"Wow…there's a lot of people today isn't there?" Kakashi chuckled when he scratched the back of his head.

"They aren't just people…this is Konoha…" Tsunade smiled, eyeing the public.

"That's just great. This has become troublesome…so how are we going to get to the front?"

"I guess we just push our way to the front!" Kakashi dashed toward the public in a second.

"Wait up!" They yelled after him.

_Sorry Kakashi, I have to go now. They're calling us out and I'm afraid I have to end this letter short for today. Secretly down inside I'm afraid, but if I ever die, I only want to see happy faces at my funeral. Good bye for now Kakashi. _

_Love,_

_Sakura_

Kakashi waved his arms in the air to catch the public's attention.

"Everyone, please look over here! Please pay attention!" Kakashi shouted over the loud murmurs of the crowd.

Everyone became quiet and turned towards Kakashi, waiting for him to speak.

"Okay, today I'm going to read a letter Sakura sent to me." Slowly and loudly Kakashi spoke, the letter memorized in his head.

_P.S._

_Kakashi…if I ever die…please tell me something special at my one year anniversary. That would be my final request. Thank you._

"Today in her honor, I would like to thank you for visiting Sakura. I believe she would be delighted to see how many people visited her." Kakashi then crouched down to a tombstone, his fingers carefully tracing the name 'Haruno Sakura.'

"Here is a letter I wrote myself so I can bury it." Kakashi dug a little hole and dropped the letter in, "This is what I think of your existence…"

"Oh! And Sakura…for your request, all I wanted to tell you is," Kakashi took a deep breath and formed a smile on his face, "these are the people who have been impacted by your life. Your existence was not useless…you have touched too many people's hearts with your kindness and they are here to repay you back."

**KAKASHI'S LETTER**

**_YOUR EXISTENCE MEANS A LOT MORE TO ME THAN ANYTHING ELSE, MORE THAN YOU CAN EVER IMAGINE._**

_**THEND**_

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Yeah…So umm… I hope you liked this one-shot I made up quickly to kick the writer's block out of the way. Yes, this was suppose to be KakaSaku in a way XD

The only thing I ask for is…

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

I would gladly appreciate it if you did :) Or you can encourage me to write my other chapters. Maybe that would get me motivated so I can move my lazy ass.** >>; **

**.:Takeshi-Chan:.**


End file.
